


the erotica sex-tion

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: rarest of rare ships [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Librarian Sam, Library Patron Rowena, Making Out, Public Sex, Roleplay, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Sam has been fighting against the advances of a very insistent library patron for some time but it looks like she's finally getting under his skin...(thank a typo for this atrocious title)





	the erotica sex-tion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Sam/Rowena kink bingo square :)

“Excuse me, Samuel. Would you mind assisting me please?”

Sam froze in the process of stacking books on the return cart at the sound of the richly accented voice speaking behind him. He could feel eyes travelling over his back, headed inevitably towards his ass, and cursed the fact he’d waited to do the bottom shelf last since it meant he was currently bent over with said ass on display in the air.

Heaving a great mental sigh, Sam stood and turned gave a small smile to the patron waiting on the other side of the counter. “Of course, Ms. Macleod, how can I help you today?”

“Oh Samuel, so formal,” she said, chuckling. Her lips curved into a smile and her eyes took on a slightly heated tint. “Call me Rowena, please.”

Repressing a sigh, Sam flashed her the least strained smile he could muster. “Yes, of course...Rowena,” he said, feeling the usual sense of awkwardness fall over him as he felt the full brunt of her gaze. “What can I do for you?”

 _That doesn’t involve me taking off my clothes_ , he thought to himself as he saw a mischievous light spark in those eyes. _Because I know exactly what you’re thinking._

He didn’t realize it was possible for someone to look so predatory and yet so guileless at the same time but Rowena managed it, had been managing it since the first day she’d walked into the library and set her sights on him. Ever since that fateful day, Sam had been locked in a furious battle for his virtue; his brother Dean would have been wholeheartedly amused if he could see the situations he ended up in.

Like the time Rowena purposefully bumped into him while he was kneeling down to put books on a bottom shelf thereby taking the opportunity to massage his shoulders as she apologized. 

Or the time she grabbed his ass while Sam was up on the little footstool dusting the tops of the stacks, using the excuse that she “swore he was about to fall down and crack open his wee head.”

Or even how from day one, Rowena made sure to snag the table just off to the side of the reception desk which allowed her an unobstructed view of his back (and ass) as he helped check out other partons books.

Then there were the constant requests for assistance like today. Requests that always seemed to lead to awkward, at least from Sam’s perspective, situations. He’d learned long ago that Rowena was a wily woman and hell-bent on getting a taste of him.

“I was hoping that a strong lad such as yourself could help me with reaching a few volumes,” she said, leaning over the counter as much as she could considering how short she was; though this height issue didn’t deter her efforts to show off her ample cleavage. Rowena gazed up at him from under her lashes. “I’d normally wouldn’t bother you but you see, I’m wearing a pair of my higher heels and I wouldn’t want to fall and injure myself, see?”

Sam made the rookie mistake of following her movement as she stepped back and pulled up the hem of her long skirt, much higher than was necessary (or decent for a library) Sam noticed, to show off her scarlet pumps which did indeed look almost dangerously high. Knowing that he couldn’t in good conscious let her get up on a stool for fear she would fall and hurt herself, Sam nodded.

“I can help with that,” he said, resigning himself to another groping. “What section are the books in?”

“Over there,” she said, beaming happily towards the back corner of the library. “They’re on that pesky shelf in the back.”

 _Which also just happens to be secluded_ and _the erotic novel section_ , Sam thought to himself as he strode away. He didn’t bother to attempt to use chivalry to keep Rowena in his line of sight; she always found a way to get behind him. 

They made it back to the erotica section, Sam picking up a stool along the way, and Rowena pointed upward to a series of books. “Those ones there if you please, Samuel.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam said in his best librarian voice. He set the stool down and stepped up, reaching for the books and waiting for the inevitable…

“Have you been working out again, Samuel,” Rowena asked, her voice sounding heated. Sam’s glutes tightened as he felt her staring at his ass now that his blazer shifted upward and his face flushed. “You must be, otherwise you wouldn’t look so...fit.”

Sam couldn’t help the shiver that fell down his spine at this. Rowena was very attractive not to mention, he’d always had a little thing for accents; hearing his name in that Scottish brogue did tend to do things to him. It was probably why a part of him, a deeply deeply buried part of him, enjoyed Rowena’s attention.

“I tend to workout most days,” Sam answered, stacking her requested books in his hands before stepping down to hand them to her. He noticed that they all had cover art that featured a tall brown haired man in compromising positions with a much shorter red-headed woman and swallowed hard. “Here are your books.”

Rowena took the books, brushing her fingers over his hands while she did so, and smiled. “Oh, thank you,” she purred, not looking down at the books at all. Her attention was completely on Sam. “Though, if I must be perfectly honest, I’m more interested in other ways to pass the time besides reading.”

There was a dull thud as the books fell to the floor.

“Oh..um...and what would that be,” Sam muttered, the flush on his face heating up even more as Rowena stepped into his space. Her breasts pressed into his chest ever so slightly and he stepped back to put a bit of space between them in hopes this would help him think straight. 

A rich chuckle washed over him and made him tingle pleasantly. Rowena looked up at him and stepped forward so that Sam’s back was pressed against the shelf. “I believe you know what I mean, Samuel. I think I’ve been more than obvious.”

“I might’ve noticed some--uh--things,” Sam admitted. It would be a bald faced lie to act as if he hadn’t noticed _anything_ was going on. His mouth was dry and when he darted his tongue out to lick his lips, Rowena hummed quietly. Swallowing, he continued, “but, I really can’t---”

She stepped closer so they were definitely pressed together. “Oh now, don’t be silly, Sam,” she cooed, an elegantly manicured hand floated up and caressed his chest; her finger tracing patterns on his shirt. “You’re single, I’m single; what’s to stop us from indulging a bit?”

Sam tried to ignore the twitch of his cock in his pants when Rowena’s accent became more pronounced.

In a last ditch effort to maintain a veneer of professionalism, Sam tried to play the work card. “Well, I’m at work and it just wouldn’t be---”

Rowena countered by sliding her other hand down his side, between his arm and side, so she could cup his ass firmly; she laughed at his surprised grunt. “There’s no one here besides you and me and besides, no one comes back to this section anyway,” she said, her voice getting lower and huskier. She looked up at him and Sam felt heat wash over him at the sight. “I’d love to see what a bonny lad like you could do for me.” 

She stopped massaging his ass and chest in order to grip his arms. “Mmm...such big arms,” Rowena sighed, rubbing his biceps. “I bet they could lift quite a bit...possibly holding me up against this shelf.”

“I--I--uh--” Sam stammered, unsure what to say. His hands itched to grip the curves of her hips and pull her closer and he would by lying if he said the idea of flipping them around to work out a bit of frustration wasn’t enticing. “That--sound like--well, really nice but---I don’t think--we should---my job--”

Rowena arched a delicate brow and promptly groped the front of his pants.

It only took a second for Sam to decide...fuck professionalism.

“Oh my,” Rowena purred as Sam gripped her firmly by the hips and spun them around so he could pin her to the bookshelf. “Finally, you’ve seen rea--mmph!”

Sam cut her off with his mouth, leaning down to kiss her hard. Rowena’s hands reached up to grip his shoulders and she attempted to wrap a leg around to drag him in closer but was stopped by her dress. Sexual frustration got the better of Sam and he broke contact with Rowena’s mouth long enough to crouch down to grab the hem of her skirt, pulling it up in his hands at the same time he gripped Rowena’s waist so she could finally wrap her legs around his hips. While doing this he discovered something intriguing.

Rowena wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Groaning at the feel of soft bare skin under his palms, Sam pinned her back the the bookshelf and latched his mouth back on hers again. Rowena practically purred in satisfaction, her fingers sliding up to tangle in his hair and tug slightly. Sam redoubled his efforts to kiss her senseless, feeling a frantic need to give back some of the frustration he’d felt over the past few months pushing him forward. He pressed her into the shelves hard enough that there was a high likelihood of bruising but Rowena only moaned contentedly, her nails biting into his scalp just enough to send a spark of pleasure down his spine. 

Their loud panting breaths, the wet sounds of their mouths and the breathy moans falling from Rowena’s lips in the few moments they separated seemed obscenely loud in the heavy silence of the library. Sam felt a thrill shiver down his spine, only adding to the heavy heat in his groin, as he realized that were they at his place of employment and he could definitely be fired for fucking a patron against the stacks, even if she was writing against him like a cat in heat, if they were caught.

This thought was almost enough for him to pull away but then, as if sensing his realization, Rowena brought her hands down to fumble at the front of his slacks. She’d already unbuttoned the top half of his shirt and had been sliding her hands restlessly over his chest but now she was pawing at the front of his tented underwear. He inhaled sharply when her hand wrapped delicately around his hardened length.

His hips bucked up into the pressure of her grip and his eyes focused on her equally heated ones. Seeing the obvious demand in them, Sam helped her push his slacks down around his thighs In a few short jerky movements, Sam had the tip of his hard cock at her entrance and they were both sighing as he slid home. 

Sam usually a careful lover; his size and strength made him hesitant to get too rough out of fear of hurting his partner, especially one Rowena’s size. He instinctively started out with smooth languid strokes in and out but Rowena was having none of it. She used her whole body to goad him into more; she dug her high heels into his ass, gripped him tightly by the hair, and kissed him fiercely, biting at his lips until his control snapped and he started thrusting into her hard. He chuckled deeply, his lips latched to that pale silky throat, as he both heard and felt the surprised cry that burst out of Rowena when he gave her what she wanted.

“Sam,” she gasped into his ear on a particularly rough thrust, “harder.”

Not one to deny a lady, even one that had been driving him insane, Sam obliged. Liquid fire was coursing through his veins with every movement and he was loving each second. The thrill of being discovered and their half clothed state only making everything hotter to the point that he was starting to worry he was getting too close. 

He shifted his arm so that he was bracing most of Rowena’s weight on one arm, he slid a hand between them and started rubbing at her clit. Rowena stiffened, a forceful shudder wracking her body as she cried out. Her hands tangled into his hair like a death grip and she undulated against him, rocking up into his hand and down onto his achingly hard cock.

Sam was breathing heavy now but he couldn’t stop a smug smirk from tugging at his mouth as Rowena’s cries became louder and higher pitched. Everyone in the surrounding block would know just how good he was making her feel. They were stuck in a never ending feedback loop of rough pleasure, Rowena’s nails and heels biting into Sam’s skin so that he rutted into her with abandon only for her grip to tighten even more. Sam bit his own lip, trying to hold on against the onslaught of sensation, but it was damn difficult with the addicting sounds Rowena was making his ear as she inevitably got closer and closer.

Rowena’s orgasm was just as violent and powerful as their fucking had been; she suddenly tensed, her body clenching around him erratically as her breath hitched right before she gave a loud short shout in his ear. A jolt of pleasure pain shot down Sam’s spine as nails bit into his shoulders and, after a few harsh thrusts, Sam was following her over the edge; the lava like heat in his groin finally breaking past the dam of his self control as he pulled Rowena’s hips flush against him and engulfing his entire body until he felt boneless.

Their loud panting, which now held that quality of pleasant exhaustion instead of heated lust, echoed loudly in the empty silence of the library. Sam blinked as his mind cleared and he stepped back and gently set Rowena down onto the ground, shaking her long skirt loose to cover her before setting his own clothes right. A pair of elegant hands batted his hands away to do up the buttons of his shirt but let the top few undone.

“So, do you feel better now, Ro,” Sam asked, smiling down at her, his hands resting gently on the well known curve of her waist. “Get it out of your system?”

Rowena pursed her lips but he could see a smile in her eyes. He wasn’t sure how someone who had just had sex in a library could look so prim and proper but his girlfriend managed it. 

“I still say those old besoms are only here to get their hands on your prime buttocks,” she said, reaching around to grope said attribute, “but I must say it does put my mind at ease knowing that I staked my claim if you will. I know that they’ll still be thinking about having you help them with more than their books but at least I can rest easy knowing that I got to have the naughty fantasy they’ve all been thinking about.”

“Good,” Sam said, leaning down to steal a soft kiss, “I’m glad to hear it because you’re the only patron I aim to get naughty with.” He kissed her again and tucked her into his side. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed doing to the little fake out at the end and I'm starting to see why some people ship Sam and Rowena; they're a fun couple but my heart still ships Saileen, haha


End file.
